<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black by Inktastic1711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594676">Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/pseuds/Inktastic1711'>Inktastic1711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Imprisonment, Rescue, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/pseuds/Inktastic1711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky came to in blackness. </p>
<p>This is my fill for the prompt Black in the Bucky Barnes Bingo Flash!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BBB Special Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky came to in blackness. He blinked his eyes. Nothing. Pain throbbed in his temples. And his left side, and both knees. Shit. He had taken some serious hits...from what exactly? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guns, and large bodyguards, unexpected at what used to be an abandoned farm. An ambush…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He blinked his eyes slowly, trying to register his surroundings without alerting anyone. He was on the floor, hard, cold, concrete. It was dark. Darker than dark, it was black, wherever he was. It was dank and cool, a basement or dungeon maybe. He didn't hear anything. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he woke up, it was to the sound of footfalls echoing off of nearby walls. Heavy boots that knew where they were headed. They were somewhere outside of the room he was in, only one pair. He kept his eyes closed and tried to regulate his breathing to appear asleep. He was too weak to try and attack this guard without more information. The boots came closer, heavy steps, methodical, not in a rush, until they stopped. Maybe 10 feet away. It was hard to judge the noise against the pounding in his head. The beep of a walkie talkie broke the quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Confirm prisoner identification. Over." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Identification unknown. Prisoner is not the intended target. Over," Boots replied. His voice wasn't familiar. But. Bucky wasn't the intended target. Who the hell else were they trying to lure out here then? Did they really not know who he was? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up sometime later to the smell of food. Greasy. His stomach growled. His internal clock was off and he wasn't sure when he had eaten last. One day? Three? He paused, straining to hear anything, and finally chanced to blink his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft lamp was lit, barely illuminating the room he was in, but he still needed to squint as his eyes adjusted. How long had he been here? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking again, he saw where the smell was coming from. A crunched brown paper bag with some grease stains on it, and two large water bottles were next to the camping lantern that lit the room. Cell. It was a cell. And someone had come in and led food and a lamp without waking the winter soldier. They must be very very good, and perhaps, very crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ate the food. Two cheese burgers, and a fruit cup. He saved what looked like a fried hand pie for later. No utensils. No markings on the bag to say what chain it came from. Maybe it didn't. Maybe there was a mom and pop burger place that served take out to whatever operatives had captured him. Maybe they had waitresses on roller skates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Full, Bucky slumped against the wall. The cell had cinder block walls and a cement floor. No furniture. He was sitting on a couple of wool blankets. A toilet and sink were in the corner. He heard the noises one might associate with a basement. Pipes as water flowed through them, and a boiler turning on, with impressive noise. But other than those ambient building sounds, he heard nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to recreate the events that led him to be here. He was in ...Canada, near the border investigating some reports of enhanced moose roaming around. But really, that could just be a normal moose. And then… some suspicious black armored vehicles. He had called for backup - hadn’t he? Yeah, he’d pressed his com, and then a flash grenade, and gas. Something strong enough to knock him out. But had he gotten the signal out? Bucky swallowed. He hoped he had gotten the signal out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He patted himself down, taking stock of what had been taken off of him. He was missing his earpiece, his guns, the machete he had been using to get through the wilderness, and the Hulk-strength Moose spray. But he still had two knives tucked away, his arm, and his boots. It was almost like these guys, whoever they were, were daring him to escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes had mostly adjusted to the dimness when he heard something. It sounded like a toy car. The modern kind with remote controls. Almost as suddenly as he heard it, the thing burst up through the drain pipe in the center of the room by the lantern. It was a model of Hawkeye's old Skycycle, complete with a six inch action figure of Clint. Bucky let out a snort. They were coming. The model Skycycle was flying in small circles in front of Bucky. A purple LED message appeared behind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTT. WE'RE BUSTING YOU OUT. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The countdown began. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>5</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky moved into a defensive crouch, ready to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>4</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>3</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>2</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>1</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The far wall exploded. Bucky ducked his face and got to his feet all at once, ready to charge out in whichever direction presented itself. Arms encircled him and he felt himself lifted off the ground. Bucky closed his eyes and held on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>